


Story of My Life

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-06
Updated: 2005-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom





	Story of My Life

Her diary was a nightly ritual. Current crushes. Who was in and who was out. Hot gossip. Teachers that she wished would curl up and die.

And then, suddenly she was writing about monsters and killing and Merrick dying. Until Dawn read her diary and tattled. Then she got an express trip to the nuthouse and she stopped writing.

But here in Sunnydale, she's putting pen to paper once more. Writing about Willow and Xander, funny things at school, how Dawn is the world's most annoying sister.

But mostly about the hot guy with the broad shoulders, dark hair and penetrating eyes who also knows the truth about the things that go bump in the night. Too bad he's obviously a college guy who'd never think of her like that.


End file.
